I Hurt Just Like You Hurt
by loveAngel120
Summary: Jade and Tori are always fighting, until one day one of them has had enough and decides to leave, scared of commitment will she be gone forever? Or will she come back into her lover's life once more? Rated T for now but is subject for change later. Come along for the ride.


**_Hey, this is my first Victorious fanfic and my first fanfic in years for that matter..aha  
_ _  
Enjoy~_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its affiliates, if I did I would have made Jori a thing on the tv show a long time ago and possibly gotten sued by Viacom eheh**

* * *

It was a dark, rainy evening and inside the Vega household two women were once again bickering. "Fine! If you want to leave then go! I don't care anymore." A teary eyed half-latina shouted at a certain raven haired goth.

"I will, Tori, I fucking will!" The goth shouted back as she angrily walked through the corridor.

The half-latina got up from where she was sitting and quickly stormed after her."You never see eye to eye with me, you never understand anything Jade!" Tori hollered out.

"It's always the same thing, we never agree and it always turns into a fight." She said still following after Jade down the stairs.

"Yeah shit, I wonder why!" Jade yelled as she made it to Tori's front door her hand resting on the knob, she refused to turn around because she knew if she did, she would see the hurt look and the tears in those big beautiful brown doe eyes and the little pout on those soft lips she's kissed so many times before and her resolve would dissipate and she'd be making love to her once more.

She hadn't even turned around and she almost lost it when she felt those lithe arms wrap around her middle, Tori's head against her back and heard the last words that the half-Latina whispered. "Even though we argue and say bad things to each other, it doesn't matter, I love you.. _All_ of you and nothing's ever going to change that. Don't you know that?"

Jade knew deep down that those words uttered would haunt her forever.. "Goodbye Tori." And at that Jade turned the knob and was gone.

Tori closed the door and slid down to the floor trembling. She couldn't believe it, that Jade was gone, that they were done. Her throat was dry, her body heavy, she felt immobilized, she felt like her heart had just been ripped out. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she reached for her phone, searching for the number of the person she knew would help her through this, her best friend.

She shakily put the phone up to her ear as it started ringing, then she suddenly heard a rustling noise before hearing a voice she was familiar with. "Hello?" She heard Andre answer but she couldn't speak, her lips quivered but no words would come out. "Tori?" She could hear the concern in his voice which made more tears roll down her face and her sobs grew louder.

"Tori? Are you okay? What happened? Tori!" She wanted so badly to tell him everything but all she could do was sob into the phone. "I'm coming over." She heard him say before a click was heard and the call was ended. Just a few minutes later and she heard a knock at the door. Tori slowly got up, her fingers wrapped around the knob before she turned it. She opened the door revealing her dread head, brown skinned best friend. Andre immediately stepped in and wrapped Tori in a tight hug. Tori held onto him tightly sobbing into his shirt. Andre looked at Tori and his brows furrowed, she was a mess and he already had a feeling about who had her this way as it wouldn't be the first time. He moved up and kicked the door closed before locking it.

"Come on." He said as he led Tori over to the sofa and had her sit. At this point Tori's sobs had died down to nothing but whimpers and sniffles every now and then. Tori watched Andre as he went over to the kitchen and started looking into the cabinet, she turned around and grabbed a tissue wiping at her face and nose. She knew that he was going to make her some hot cocoa, because she always made it for him whenever he came over and was upset.

Andre walked back over to Tori with two mugs in his hand and set them on the tabletop. He grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv, searching for something to watch, he settled on naked and afraid. He put the remote down and sat down next to Tori sighing. "You want to talk about it?" He asked, patiently waiting and giving the half-Latina some time to answer.

She hoped that her voice wouldn't waver but she knew that it would. "We had another fight, but this time she's not coming back." She looked over at Andre and saw the apparent anger and confusion plastered onto his face.

"So what? Three fights and she chooses to give up on you? I don't get her." Andre said angrily.

Tori nodded, she felt fresh tears start to roll down her face and wiped at them with her hand. She reached in front of her for her hot cocoa, picking it up and holding it in her hand, she stared into the liquid watching as it bubbled and swirled.

"Tori. Couples are going to fight no matter what regardless, she should know that. In this case I hate to say it but that makes me believe that she really didn't have deep feelings for you like you did for her. Her loss right?" Andre rubbed Tori's shoulder.

Tori nodded again and took a sip of the dark liquid, the warmness of it calming her and caressing her senses. She then set her cup back down and laid her head against Andre's shoulder.

"You're full of love, I know that for a fact. We all say dumb things when we get heated, I'd find it strange if we didn't, so don't think that the reason she left was over three dumb fights between you guys, it's something more chica. Actually.. Don't think about it at all or her for that matter. You're going to get over her and make it through this and I'm here to help, you're going to be back to that normal lively, happy go lucky Tori that I know and love before you know it. Alright?" The dread head said hoping to sooth Tori even more, just enough so she could get some sleep. He figured her parents and Trina were probably gone for the weekend, so he'd make sure that he'd be the one to stay and take care of her because he refused to leave her alone through this.

Tori let out a quiet sound of affirmation this time, her eyes closing as she just listened to Andre talk, it was weird because he was saying things that she believed she would have said if she was in condition to talk, well about Jade at least, not about herself she wasn't so sure about herself anymore. Jade leaving had made her doubt herself. Was she that bad? Was she not good enough? Andre's words soon faded into mumbles and before she knew it Tori found herself whisked away into a much needed deep sleep.

* * *

 ** _SO.. how was that?_**

 **Let me know by filling out that over sized box below**

 **Also.. I have no idea whether I want this to be a full out chapter story or just a two-shot,**

 **We'll see what it turns into.. don't forget to review and maybe the next chapter will be up sooner than later ;)**


End file.
